You're A Royal
by NotANerd133
Summary: 'Back to me being the new girl again though. Let me just say that, for the record, my status in Republic City High Prep was strange.' High School AU where Korra has to choose between two rival groups in the same school. While the Royals and Rebels fight for her interest, Korra's determined to bring things back to the way they were before - if she can get past Principal Amon first.
1. The First Day

**A/N- I'm back with a rewritten version of You're A Royal! This time the story is told in first person and will be in Korra's point of view. Chapters may alternate between her and Tahno. Also, remember this is a Modern AU. Credit goes to Stan Lee for creating the awesome comic book character that's mentioned in this story.**

**Keep these terms in mind while reading: Royal, Rebel, and a Medium who fits into both categories. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was never the type of person who always dreamed about being the new girl.

I recall all the times in my seventeen years of living that I've been the new girl five times. There was an exception to those though, my godparents wanted me to have the best education. I didn't think it mattered at the time because I was ten and besides, I was more concerned with my own dilemmas going on each time I transferred schools. I couldn't really befriend anyone due to the fact that _they_ were constantly switching what schools I could go to. My happiness didn't apply to them. I knew it was because they loved me like a daughter, but what I hated was **not **being treated as one. My godparents, Tenzin and Pema, gave me about as much respect as they would to a stray dog.

The problem with my life was this: it wasn't perfect. In fact, it was far from perfect; it was tragic really. My real parents were Tonraq and Senna Sabi who were drug addicts that deserved to die in that car accident. They had a very abusive nature. I should be grateful that Tenzin and Pema raised me though it's not like they were any better. It's one of the reasons why I don't trust many people and those who want my trust have to earn it.

Back to me being the new girl again though. Let me just say that, for the record, my status in Republic City High Prep was strange.

* * *

The high school was divided into two different groups. I assumed the people wearing expensive, hippy clothes were the Royals and the others who dressed as outcasts against society in leather outfits were the Rebels. When I first came here, I thought students being this separate from each other was optional until I was taken to the principal's office. His name was Mr. Amon and the vice principal was Mr. Lieutenant.

He said to me,"We have to take a test to determine your status at this school."

I asked curiously,"Why?"

"It's mandatory. All students are classified under certain labels. I don't expect you to understand our reasons for doing this-"

I interrupted Mr. Amon,"What if I don't want to be labeled? Why can't I just be myself?" I don't think he liked my response because he got angry after I said that.

His fist slammed on the paper stacked office desk.

Yeah, I angered him.

"Little girl," He said quietly and calmly as possible,"I am the person who makes the rules. If you don't cooperate with me, I will be forced to punish you-"

I laughed loudly at him, not caring at all how rude I was being,"Punish me? Who are you? The Punisher? Are you going to _shoot _me with a gun? That'd be terrible on your resume." Making references to comic book characters was a bonus for me,

Amon snapped his fingers at the vice principal. They spoke in hushed whispers while I remained seated in the chair in front of his desk. When they weren't looking (too wrapped up in their conversations), I left the room. I heard the bell ring as I quickly shut the door and ran away. Tons of kids filled the once empty hallway and that's when things got really complicated.

First off, I had no idea where I was going. Secondly, the voices behind me were most likely the two principals I was in the room with seconds ago.

I rounded a corner and knocked into somebody. The person turned and I got a good look of him. I remember seeing him this morning too. He still had the same black spiked hair along with his tight blue jeans and leather jacket. His amber eyes glared at me even though he had no reason to be glaring. Apparently, he had been talking to someone. Oops.

"Uh, it's you again. Who are you?"

I said boldly,"I'd like to ask you the same question."

I was still laying down on the floor and since the guy wasn't going to help me up I got up myself. I dusted my jeans off and zipped up my navy blue hoodie. My pair of black Converses squeaking against the floor. He looked me up and down and I started feeling insecure of my clothes.

He said,"My name's Mako and I'd prefer that you'd apologize to me."

"And I'd prefer that you apologize to me for being so rude." I shouldn't of said that; I was being a hypocrite because I've done the same thing earlier.

"Wow, aren't you a feisty one. Careful Mako, she might bite back."

I stared behind Mako to find another boy who, at the very least, was the complete opposite of him. He was a Royal that had black hair which reached to his neck and his whole outfit for today screamed nerd. He wore a diamond printed purple and black sweater with beige khaki pants and brown suede shoes. Talk about fancy. And his eyes were a pale blue.

I marched up to him and realized how much taller he was than me. Intimidated, I stepped back a bit hoping he didn't notice and said,"Just who exactly are you?"

The boy moved his hair out of his face and smirked at me,"That's for me to know and for you to find out. By the way," He pointed a finger a finger behind the direction I came from,"I think those two are mad at you."

I turned around only to be met by an angry pair of principals. Mr. Lieutenant grabbed my hoodie and dragged me over to Mr. Amon.

"You are in a lot of trouble."

Uh oh.

* * *

Detention on my first day was the least of my problems. Although, I did manage to make a new friend. The real issue with getting detention was Tenzin and Pema finding out that it happened which made me scared. Their punishments could be harsh. Sometimes they'd let me stare and not give me money to eat. Then, if that wasn't enough, I would get thrown out of our apartment for a month and forced to seek shelter from friends. Since I don't normally have friends, living in a motel or a neighbors home would be an option. It didn't matter to me what option they chose because either one was awful.

The couple chose both.

Bastards.

* * *

Luckily, I talked a lady into letting me stay in her apartment's basement and I told her it would only be a month so she let me live there for free. No one else occupied the room and it was me alone. I figured my so called 'family' wouldn't bother to visit.

My residence so far was an inadequate basement in a building blocks away from my, sorry, _Tenzin and Pema's_ place. The landlord didn't mind my presence and was kind enough to give me an air mattress to sleep on. Thankfully, there was a bathroom available. However, since it was early November, I was left to freeze in the basement with nothing but I blanket to keep me warm. Now I see why nobody lived here before.

As for school? I had to take a test to decide whether or not I was a Royal or a Rebel. I wasn't sure how I felt about it; the school was divided and somebody had to fix it.

That somebody was going to be me.


	2. The New Girl

**A/N-And now a chapter in Tahno's point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't give a shit about who she was, all I know is that she saved my life so I owed her.

My reputation as a nerd in this school was a huge deal. Even the Rebels spent numerous amounts of time to spread rumors about me. Negative attention wasn't so bad because I loved the attention I was getting for being an asshole. Besides, I never got this much attention at home anyway. Mako was going to rob me for my lunch money before she showed up. I snuck away while Mako watched her get pulled away by the principals. It was quite the sight if you ask me, I mean, seeing Mako react that way to her was amusing and I just had to say _something_. I liked her instantly, though there was one problem that wedged itself inside my head.

What was she?

I thought about the two possibilities that came up: if she was a Royal we could chat anytime we wanted and talk about things we had in common, hell, she could hang with my friends if she wanted to. Then, the cons flowed endlessly to my brain. In fact, all I could think about was the negative aspects of this girl being a Rebel. I don't know why that bothered me so much. I've met many new girls before.

Why was this one so different?

And why did I fucking care?

I felt an arm pull me into an empty classroom. The lights were still on and he sat on a desk, while tapping his foot on the floor. He wore a blue and orange cardigan, khaki pants, and tennis shoes. Oh, and to top that off he had a black scarf on. Shaozu looked up at me smiling, I assumed from that glint in his brown eyes he wanted to cause trouble. My other friend, Ming, was standing near the door and him, along with his brother, probably had the same outfit on today. These two were my best friends four years and I expected them to cause chaos.

Shaozu spoke while avoiding my gaze,"A little birdy told me that there's a new girl at school."

"Yeah," Ming said excitedly,"this person also said you met her. True or false?"

Shaozu shook his head,"Ming, you know he's not going to admit to anything."

"He will."

"No, he won't."

"Yes, I will."

"Dammit Tahno!" Shaozu seemed angry with me. Scratch that, I knew he was angry at me. I enjoyed seeing him upset.

He pinched the brink of his nose as if _he _was the one with all the problems. I wasn't trying to go out with girl yet he assumed I was. Ming would shrug it off and wouldn't care about the situation. Shaozu could be a jealous bastard.

I had enough when Shaozu said,"Look, you can go ahead and try to make her your girlfriend Tahno."

I turned around and shoved Ming out-of-the-way because he was blocking my exit to the room.

Ming put his hand on my shoulder saying,"Good luck."

"Thanks," I smiled a bit and said to Shaozu,"Stop spying on me. It's irritating."

I slammed the door on my way out.

* * *

After school continued as usual for me. I participated in two or three clubs each year and this made my parents talk about me quite frequently to their friends. That's all they ever did, brag about me as if they knew me well. Truth be told, I could barely tolerate them anymore; acting like the family was above perfection. My days after school were mostly spent at Asami Sato's.

You could say that we had a love-hate relationship going on which, in my opinion, was true. Asami on the other hand denies any connection she has with me. I knew her since junior high and even then she was a pain in the ass. Her father Hiroshi Sato owned Future Industries in Republic City and he's always adored my charismatic personality.

I may have exaggerated the part about my charisma but he considers me a fantastic friend to Asami non the less.

Today was one of those days where I visited Asami to have one of our chats. Frankly, I needed someone to talk to. My Satomobile was parked in front of the school though I had no intentions of driving it to Asami's. Her house was in walking distance in Republic City's private estate district so I'd use my vehicle to drive myself home later.

It was already five-thirty so I stepped farther away from the school building down the street to the Sato's mansion. Many corners and street blocks later I arrived at my destination.

To say that the mansion was beautiful was an insult. The word would have to be luxurious. What made it even better was the fact that, while the sun was setting, the place glistened in glory.

I edged closer to the front door of this mansion (security was on break I suppose) only to be met with a surprising expression on Asami's face at the top of the steps.

Her green eyes narrowed,"Don't you have anything better to do than bug me?"

I flashed her a smile,"Oh, Asami. You're so cute when you're trying to sound sassy."

I made a mental note of her outfit in my head. Her smooth raven hair was in a bun, running shoes specifically made in pink, and she wore a blue tank top with black sweatpants.

"What the hell are you wearing? It's November."

She started walking towards me,"I know what damn month it is, Tahno. Why are you here?"

"I need to speak with you. It's urgent."

Asami nodded and I followed her up the steps into the mansion.

* * *

She handed me a bottle of water from her mini fridge in the living room. The last time I was here was over at Asami's home was in September whwn school had begun. We used to hang out until she became a 'popular girl'. For the first two years of high school everything was perfect. Asami and I were both deemed as Royals, but our choices in friends divided us. My time was spent with Ming and Shaozu while Asami found friendship in a guy named Bolin. These changes, however, couldn't faze me. If I wanted her to know my business I'd divulge it to her.

She plopped down next to me on the leather couch saying something that really shocked me,"I'm sorry."

I didn't expect this out of her but went along with it anyway,"I know."

"You don't care."

I actually turned to face her. Her eyes were watering and I felt bad about what I said.

"Asami," I held her hand gently,"I care."

She wiped at her face and said,"Sorry, sorry. This isn't about me. You wanted to talk, right?"

I nodded.

She pushed some hair out of my face,"Something to do with the new girl?"

I sighed,"She just got here. What, did the Prep Paper print out an article already?"

Asami smiled dreamily,"No, Bolin told me they talked-"

I sat up straighter,"Bolin? Oh god..."

She laughed at me,"Yes, Bolin. He called me as soon as he met her in detention. Isn't that great?"

I got up off the couch,"Do you understand what this means? I can imagine the complications of his in my head." I began pacing,"Those two idiots set themselves in a trap of their own creation. I have a very good feeling about this Asami."

She scowled at me,"You shouldn't concern yourself over something that isn't any of your damn business. Leave Bolin and Mako alone with their own affairs."

"How'd you know I was discussing Bolin and Mako?"

"You're been calling those two idiots for a long time."

We were quiet for a while and I was glad Asami didn't bring up my parents. I knew it wouldn't last, however, when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Hiroshi rushed to shake my hand,"Tahno! I haven't seen you since September. Asami keeps saying all these crazy things. I told her you'd visit soon. Boy was I right-"

Asami leaped up to cover her father's mouth,"That's enough Dad."

"I need to get home now. Nice seeing you ."

As soon as I left I put my ear to the front door, eavesdropping.

The voices were silent for a moment until I heard Asami's voice,"I really like him, Dad. I...just don't think he's into me."

Holy shit.

* * *

**A/N-Chapter 3 is being written as we speak. Anyone else get the new news on Lok episodes? There going to be online starting on August 1!**

**Shout out to InfinityLovexox!**

**Until next time, ~nerd.**


End file.
